


The Game

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: This shouldn't have happened. Sherlock didn't deserve any of this.





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot - Sherlock’s sister kidnaps you to be part of her psychotic game, you’re Sherlock’s wife and you’re pregnant :)

Your eyes opened, scanning the room with slightly dazed wariness. You weren't home, but in a room with grey walls and a glass front. Several cameras were pointed at you. You felt panic rise within you, but you forced it down for your sake and your childs. 

"Ahh, good morning, sunshine!", an unknown voice chirped. You didn't reply, kept on checking the room for any details that could help you make out where you were. You were sat in a stool, hands chained to the arms of it. You couldn't move an inch. 

"Ignoring me? Well, that will change soon enough.", the woman said again. 

"Who are you?", you asked, keeping your voice level. 

"Me? Oh, I suppose Sherlock never mentioned me. I'm Eurus. Sherlocks-"

"-Sister. You're Sherlocks and Mycrofts sister...." 

She made a surprised noise. A screen came down from the ceiling, turning itself on after it stopped moving. A room was shown. Sherlock, John, Mycroft and a person you didn't know where in it. You saw them, but couldn't hear them. 

Sherlock had a gun, holding it out for Mycroft, who backed away, looking absolutely mortified. The nameless person was crying, your husband himself looked torn apart. John took the gun. His mouth moved, but you didn't see well enough to read his lips. But his hand was shaking. Interpreting the situation, either John or Mycroft had to kill the man, but he seemed okay with it. Either because he was tortured or because something was at stake. Or someone. 

He ripped the gun from Johns hands, pointing it at the three of them, before putting it to his chin and pulling the trigger. The camera zoomed in on him, but you didn't look away. 

The camera changed, now in a different room. And Sherlock seemed to be staring at something below the camera directed at him. 

"(YN).", he mouthed, yet you couldn't hear anything. 

"Sherlock?" Hopefully he heard you. You hoped and hoped, and then saw relief flooding his eyes. "I can't hear you, and I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm fine." John seemed to be yelling something like 'Eurus', you couldn't see it properly. 

"No, no, no, no...", you mumbled under your breath, watching Sherlock hold the gun towards Mycroft. They were talking, but the camera was too unfocused to read their lips. Suddenly, Sherlock pointed the gun to himself. "No!" He fell over, but there was no blood. And he was breathing. 

They were gone. Well, except for Mycroft. He was restless, pacing the glass room the both of you were now trapped in. Suddenly, he turned to you.

"How are you? Are you alright? Did she hurt you?" 

"No... I'm just... worried... thank you for asking, though.", you answered, holding your swollen belly with both hands. Thankfully, Eurus never had intended to hurt you, especially in your state. She just wanted to test Sherlock, maybe even hurt his mind through emotions. She just wanted to play with hr older brother. After all, she loved him. In her own twisted way. And she loved your child too, you realized that when she told the guards bringing you here not to hurt you or the child. Honestly, you felt sorry for her. Her own genius mind burdened her.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around you, his grip hard but still mindful of your belly bump. Sherlock was shaking slightly, so you gripped his shoulders hard enough to really get him to understand that you were here, safe and healthy. Looking over his shoulder, you saw Eurus watching you. You smiled at her, making sure she understood that you forgave her by watching her expression. She smiled back.

Sherlock and Eurus played together. You smiled, watching the scene. Their Mom and Dad were sitting beside you, and you bounced your baby boy on your knee. He looked at his father and aunt with big eyes, hands making grabby motions towards them both. 

Even though you weren't a normal family, even though the bad things that had happened, you were sure your son still loved his family as much as you and Sherlock did.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
